Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street
in Episode 0001.]] in the 40th season premiere.]] Since the premiere episode in 1969, Kermit the Frog has made significant appearances on Sesame Street. Unlike the other Sesame Street characters, Sesame Workshop never had any ownership of Kermit the Frog. At one point in 1970, Kermit was going to be dropped from the show due to criticism that the character was too commercial. Look magazine reported that "when the new season starts November 9, expect changes. There will be no more know-it-all frog, since Kermit, the one Muppet who is not exclusive to Sesame Street, is opting out to do commercials."Look, Sept. 22, 1970 Time Magazine reported with slightly more detail: "Kermit the Frog is being canned for commercialism. When Sesame Street was just a glint in Joan Ganz Cooney's eye, Kermit taped a special in Canada. When it was given a network airing, the frog was compromised. Or so Henson decided. .... He is being phased out of the show. He will be replaced by such Muppets as Herbert Birdsfoot and Sherlock Hemlock."Time, November 23, 1970 However, Kermit made at least one sketch during the second season (as evident by the appearance of a blue-nosed Herry Monster) on a lecture about "between." The frog returned as a regular Sesame Street character in the third season (1971). In addition to appearing on the show itself, Kermit also appeared in the show's pitch reel; the television specials Julie on Sesame Street, Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, Sesame Street, Special and 20 and Still Counting, Elmo Saves Christmas, Elmopalooza and CinderElmo; and the film Follow That Bird. Kermit and the other Sesame Street Muppets also made a guest appearance on Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten in 1975. He was also the central focus of the direct-to-video feature The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street. Although the rights to Kermit the Frog are now owned by The Walt Disney Company, and the rights to Sesame Street are owned by Sesame Workshop, Sesame Workshop currently has permission from Disney to showcase existing Kermit segments in Sesame Street in its productions. Kermit made his first new appearance on Sesame Street since Disney's acquisition of the Muppets in the season 40 premiere episode, making a cameo in Elmo's World: Frogs. Sketches, songs and segments Kermit's most famous role on Sesame Street was that of a news reporter for the Sesame Street News Flash segments, interviewing characters from nursery rhymes and fairy tales. One of his most memorable performances was the song "Bein' Green." Some of his other famous Sesame Street songs include "This Frog," "I Love My Elbows," "African Alphabet," "A Song From Kermit," "On My Pond," and "Caribbean Amphibian." Kermit also appeared in a smaller role in the chorus for such songs as "Do De Rubber Duck," "Everybody Be Yo'Self," "Picture A World" and "Subway." Kermit has also given many lectures on simple subjects. His lectures have covered such topics as letters, body parts, opposites. He also appeared in a series of sketches in which he would showcase various letters, numbers and shapes by drawing them on the screen. Kermit also took part in several talk spots with kids. Kermit often appeared alongside Grover or Cookie Monster in these segments. In addition to his role as a news reporter, Kermit also appeared as a director in several sketches: directing Forgetful Jones in a film adaptation of Oklahoma!, directing Forgetful Jones going through the door in a western, directing a stage adaptation of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears," working with Gladys the Cow to direct a dance sequence, and casting for a performance of "The Three Little Pigs." Kermit was also seen at his home on Sesame Street; Grover would often come to Kermit's house and sell things a frog can't use (such as toothbrushes and earmuffs). He also appeared outside the home in such situations as buying a custom T-shirt and delivering a package to the post office. Kermit appeared in the "Monsterpiece Theater" segment "Gone with the Wind," as well as an appearance in a "Miami Mice" sketch. Thumb-news.jpg|Sesame Street News Flash|link=Sesame Street News Flash W_Lecture_-1.JPG|Kermit's Lectures|link=Kermit's Lectures Khome.polliwog.jpg|At Home|link=Kermit at Home Sketches Mysterybox.jpg|Cookie Monster and Kermit|link=Cookie Monster and Kermit 1041Joey.jpg|Muppet & Kid Moments|link=Muppet & Kid Moments: Kermit Ladysmithblackmambazo.jpg|Songs|link=Kermit's Sesame Street Songs Tshirtsalesman2.JPG|Miscellaneous|link=Kermit Sketches: Miscellaneous Merchandise Kermit the Frog made regular appearances on Sesame Street from 1969 through the 1970s, more sporadically through 1990, and only occasionally thereafter. At least by the debut of The Muppet Show, however, and due to his outside status, Kermit was considered by Henson to be a "guest star"Jim Henson's Red Book - 3-8-1977 and has thus been referred to as "Sesame Street's #1 guest star." Kermit has been called a guest star on the cover for Sesame Disco, the packaging for the Magic Talking Kermit the Frog, video advertisements for The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, and on the covers of recent DVDs such as Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting and Silly Storytime. Toys *Magic Talking Kermit the Frog Books *The Sesame Street Book of People and Things (1970) *The Sesame Street Book of Puzzlers (1970) *1979 Sesame Street Calendar (1979) *The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) *The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet (1980) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1981) * ''Follow That Bird'' coloring book (1985) *Follow That Bird! (storybook) (1985) *Count All the Way to Sesame Street (1985) *Sesame Street Unpaved (1998) *Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television (2005) *Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street (2008) *Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street (2009) Video appearances *Follow that Bird - also appeared on the back cover of the 2002 DVD issue. *Learning About Letters - also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video *Learning About Numbers *Getting Ready to Read *I'm Glad I'm Me - appears in three segments; also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video. *The Alphabet Game - also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video *Big Bird's Storytime - four Sesame Street News Flash segments plus cameo in new footage at the end *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (video) *Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street - also appeared on the back cover of the Warner Home Video release *Sing Yourself Silly *Rock & Roll - brief cameo in "Forty Blocks From My Home" *Show 3: Kibbutz *Show 6: Chanukah *Show 8: Journey to Secret Places *Show 10: Passover *Show 11: Kids Sing Israel *Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game - two songs; also appeared in the lyrics poster that originally came with this video and appeared on the back cover of the 2010 DVD issue. *Sing-Along Earth Songs - also appeared in the lyrics poster that originally came along with this video. *Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years - featured in two songs. *Put Down the Duckie (special) *Elmo Saves Christmas *Quiet Time (video) *Elmopalooza *CinderElmo *Tingo's Crush *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *Elmo's World: The Street We Live On - appears in a brief clip during the opening montage *What's the Name of That Song? - two songs; also appeared in booklet *Friends to the Rescue *A Celebration of Me, Grover! - appears in two brief clips during the Grover Work Song montage. *Old School: Volume 1 *Playtime with Grover *Old School: Volume 2 *ABCs with Elmo - African Alphabet is included as a bonus feature. *Elmo's World: Penguins and Animal Friends *Elmo's Travel Songs and Games- brief cameo in Forty Blocks from My Home. *Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey - appeared in two clips and in four photos. *Old School: Volume 3 *Fairytale Fun - Includes four Sesame Street News Flash segments (including one as a bonus feature) plus bonus special CinderElmo which includes a Kermit cameo. Featured on cover *The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street (1998) *40 Years of Sunny Days (2009)- also appeared on the preview. *Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (2010) *Silly Storytime (2011) -Four Sesame Street News Flash segments are included. *Best of Sesame Street Spoofs! (2011) *Old School: Volume 3 (2012) Album appearances *The Sesame Street Book & Record- also appeared inside the booklet *Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street *Sesame Street Gold *60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street *Sesame Street Story Time- featured in "The King's Nose" *Sesame Street Treasury (album) *10th Anniversary Album *Aren't You Glad You're You? *25 Greatest Hits *Follow That Bird (soundtrack)- spoken dialogue *The Gang's All Here *Surprise! *We Are All Earthlings *Cheep Thrills *Sesame Street Celebrates-two songs *Platinum All-Time Favorites *Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs *Platinum Too *Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun *Dreamytime Songs *Sesame Street Best- four songs *Elmopalooza (soundtrack) *Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music- four songs; also appeared in the booklet. *Old School: Volume 1 (CD) *Elmo's Dance Party Featured on cover *All About Animals (1970) *Kermit the Frog & Grover (1976) *This Frog / Proud of Me (1977) *Sesame Disco! (1979)- also appeared in the booklet *The Wonderful World of Sesame Street (1980) *Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration (1991)- also appeared in the booklet. Other *Magic on Sesame Street *Oscar's Letter Party *Letters (computer game) *Numbers (computer game) *''Vanity Fair'' two-page Sesame Street cast spread (1998) *''People'' two-page Sesame Street Muppet performer spread (1999) *Berkshire Fashions hat (2005) *''Singing with the Stars'' parody poster *iTunes downloads **Sesame Street, Volume 1 - appears in "Do De Rubber Duck," included on Episode 4066 **Sesame Street, Selections from Season 40 **Sesame Street Classics: Volume 1 **Sesame Street Classics: Volume 2 **Sesame Street: Extra Episodes! - appears in "Everybody Be Yo'Self," included on both Episode 4173 and Episode 4205 *An achievement in Kinect Sesame Street TV is awarded if the player watches a Kermit the Frog clip from the in-game video library. See also * [[:Category: Kermit Sketches|Kermit the Frog's Sesame Street sketches]] * [[Did Miss Piggy appear on Sesame Street?|Did Miss Piggy appear on Sesame Street?]] Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Kermit Sketches